Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu 2 Rozdział VII "To on! Ten złodziej! Brać go!"
Witam was w ten piękny czas przerwy majowej. Znalazłem trochę czasu i napisałem kolejny rozdział. Dedykuję go wszystkim którzy to czytają ;) Nie przedłużając. Zapraszam. "To on! Ten złodziej! Brać go!" I Bal zaczął się o godzinie 18:00. Większość gości tańczyła jednak ci którzy za tym nie przepadali, bądź nie umieli mogli siedzieć przy stole i delektować się tutejszymi specjałami. Anna należała do tej pierwszej grupy ludzi. Od razu zaciągnęła Kristoffa na parkiet. Bjorgman z początku niechętny, ponieważ nigdy nie tańczył, ale z czasem zaczęło mu to jakoś wychodzić. Elsa w tym samym czasie rozmawiała z gośćmi, a Rarik postanowił wypełnić swoją część umowy zawartej z Anną. Pierwszym zalotnikiem Elsy na którego temat miał się czegoś dowiedzieć był Artur. Pochodził on z Belgii Złodziej już po kilku chwilach rozmowy stwierdził, że królowa by z nim nie wytrzymała. Brak poczucia humoru, poważna mina i ciągłe przechwałki to coś czego Elsa z pewnością by nie chciała u swojego potencjalnego narzeczonego. Drugim do sprawdzenia był Alexy z Nasturii. Rarik postanowił zastosować przy nim inną taktykę. Wziął do ręki kieliszek czerwonego wina i zaczął iść w jego stronę. Udał, że się zagapił i zdążył się z księciem Nastirii. Wylał tym samym wino na niego. -Pacz jak leziesz bałwanie. -Bardzo przepraszam. To niechcący.-Rarik świetnie grał. Gdyby nie został złodziejem mógłby spokojnie szukać zatrudnienia w teatrze. Następnymi słowami księcia były obelgi rzucane w stronę Rarika. -Wiesz co? Uspokój się. Jakby spojrzeć na to s innej strony to nawet kolor wina pasuje do twojego garnituru. Książę zaniemówił. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Postanowił więc rzucić jeszcze jedną obelgą i pójść się przebrać. II Rarik widząc królową rozmawiającą z Tizziano wyszedł z założenia, że umowa została spełniona. Tamtych dwóch nie nadawało się dla Elsy. Jeden zapatrzony w siebie, a drugi wszystkich zmieszał by z błotem. Złodziej napisał więc do Anny liścik w którym wyraził swoja opinię o nich. Po tym jak dał go kelnerowi by ten zaniósł odbiorcy, zajął się „zarabianiem” pieniędzy. Kradł akurat srebrne łyżki gdy przyłapała go na tym królowa. -Co pan robi? Zapytała spokojnie. -Ja. Tylko sprawdzałem czy te łyżki są z prawdziwego srebra.- Była to chyba najgłupsza wymówka jaką mógł wymyślić. Królowa popatrzyła na niego z pobłażaniem. -Jesteś zwyczajnym złodziejem. Po prostu chciałeś mnie okraść. -Yyy...-Udał zamyślenie-Tak. I chyba wiem jak to się skończy.- Wykonał rękami gesty oznaczający kajdanki -Nie, nie zamierzam cię aresztować. -Nie? Hmm to coś nowego. -Ale nie myśl sobie że to ze względu na ciebie.-odparła chłodno.-po prostu nie chcę psuć zabawy siostrze. Oczywiście możesz zostać na balu jeśli chcesz ale musisz oddać to co zabrałeś.-uśmiechnęła się. Rarik wyciągnął z kieszeni prawej kieszeni komplet srebrnych sztućców, które odłożył na parapet obok którego stał. -A druga kieszeń?-Nie dała się oszukać. Przewrócił oczami i opróżnił lewą kieszeń. -A teraz, w ramach podziękowania czy mógłbym poprosić cię do tańca. Dziękuję ale ja nie tańczę. -To zupełnie jak ja. Może więc czas by wspólnie przełamać nasze lęki. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko złapał ją za ręce i zaczął tańczyć. Elsa tym sposobem została „zmuszona „ do tańca. Cała sala gości była zdziwiona. Królowa znana z tego, że nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczała i najczęściej chciała być sama, nagle tańczy z nieznajomym lordem. Mogę się o coś spytać królowo? -Tak? -Po co ci te rękawiczki skoro panujesz już nad swoją mocą. Rzeczywiście miała na sobie rękawiczki. Ciągle uważała, że tak naprawdę nie panuje nad uczuciami. Wzięła je więc dla bezpieczeństwa. -Sądzę, że to moja sprawa,ale jeśli już musisz wiedzieć to wzięłam je na wszelki wypadek. Specjalnie oziębiła rękawiczki, tak by Rarik poczuł zimno na dłoniach. Nie puścił jej, po prostu uśmiechną się i kontynuował taniec. Jego oddech był coraz cięższy. Oddychał tak jakby w pomieszczeniu było duszno, i zaczynało brakować powietrza. Przystanął na chwilę wyją z kieszeni zegarek i spokojnie zaczął go nakręcać. Jego oddech się uspokoił. Elsa od razu rozpoznała przedmiot. Taki sam trzymała zakapturzona postać z jej snu. -skąd to masz?-spytała. -Sądzę, że to moja prywatna sprawa-zacytował jej słowa-ale jeśli musisz wiedzieć to pożyczyłem go od... znajomego. -Pożyczyłeś? Masz na myśli ukradłeś? -Nie. Pożyczyłem. Kradnie się wtedy gdy nie masz zamiaru oddać, a ja mam pewność, że zwrócę mu tan zegarek. Po zakończonym tańcu Rarik zaczął iść w stronę swojego miejsca. Po drodze Miną się z kapitanem straży. Tym samym co go kilka dni temu złapał. Wymienili spojrzenia. Żaden z nich się nie zatrzymał. Złodziej już zaczął się zastanawiać czy w Arendell robią strażnikom jakieś testy na inteligencję czy chociaż na kojarzenie faktów. Już był prawie przy swoim miejscu przy stole, gdy kapitan się zorientował i wrzasnął; -To on! Rarik! Ten słynny złodziej! Brać go! Na te słowa Rarik zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie, że niby nie wie o kogo wrzeszczącemu chodzi. Tym samym szukał drogi ucieczki. Zobaczył nóż. Mógłby wziąć zakładnika. Najbliżej była Elsa. Ona jako jedyna nie odsunęła się od niego gdy strażnik powiedział, że to złodziej. Z pomysłu zakładnika szybko zrezygnował ponieważ byłby sądzony nie tylko za kradzież ale i za próbę zabójstwa. -Ale nie. Czekajcie. To na pewno jakieś nieporozumienie.-królowa próbowała załagodzić sytuację. -Co jest nieporozumieniem?-Szwądękaunt .Jak ona go nienawidziła.-To, że ten człowiek jest złodziejem, czy to, że goście mogą czuć się bezpiecznie? Można było słyszeć pierwsze grzmoty zbliżającej się burzy. Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Właściwie cokolwiek by powiedziała by jakoś bronić Rarika jeszcze by jaj zaszkodziło. Złodziej doskonale o tym wiedział więc na nic nie czekając rzucił się do ucieczki na najbliższy balkon. Nie wiedział tylko co zrobić później... C.d.n. To na dzisiaj koniec. Jutro postaram się też coś wrzucić. Ale niczego nie obiecuję. Proszę komentujcie. Miłego dnia i pozdrawiam. A i był bym zapomniał w IX rozdziale zacznie się prawdziwa akcja. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania